My Angelic Valentine
by The Night Ninja
Summary: When Gold and Silver flowers show up on Pony's locker two weeks before Valentines Day it sends our favorite greasers into a world of luck the never thought they'd have, an throws pony into a world of love he never thought would ever be requited
1. Secret love

**Hello People so this was originally going to be part of the oneshot series but i was asked if it could be it's own story. Also after you read this please check out Woods of Windrixville by freakfanfiction, the story isn't showing up on the list of stories but you can find it on my favorites page. I love the story and have read it multiple time over so check it out if you like this story.**

When Johnny died Pony's world had shattered. He loved Johnny more than anything but never got to tell him. It was getting close to valentine's day and all the couples making out in the school hallways was making Pony even more upset coupled with Two-Bit's incessant chatter about the blonde he'd be with that night. As Pony passed his locker he found a small bouquet of the most beautiful flowers he'd ever seen taped to the locker. They seemed to be made of pure gold and silver with stems of jade. There was a note attached to them

 _Ponyboy_

 _These flowers grow in abundance where I live, I only thought it right for you to have some, I know selling just one would have you guys set for life, I'll give you some every day until valentine's day then I will give you two gifts and hope you'll be mine_

 _Love,_

 _Guess_

Ponyboy looked at the flowers, they looked like gold and silver roses and smelled just like chocolate cake.

"Wow Ponyboy,you've got an admirer" said Two-bit eyeing the flowers.

"Damn Pony those are solid gold and silver, sell at least one" said Steve.

"I will be, the note said i'll be getting a bouquet a day until valentine's day" said Pony smelling the flowers.

"Thats two weeks from now, you guys are gonna be rich" said Two-Bit enviously. Pony plucked two flowers out of the bouquet and gave them to Two-Bit and Steve who looked like they had just won the lottery, which they kinda did. Back at home pony gave two flowers to Darry to sell to the highest bidder and looked at another note on the inside

 _Pony_

 _I forgot to mention that these need to be kept in holy water, just go to the local catholic church and have a priest bless a bottle or something._

Pony grabbed a pepsi bottle and filled it with water and to the bus to the church up town. After getting the water blessed, albeit receiving strange looks, you don't normally see a greaser in a fancy catholic church, Pony went home. He put the flowers in the water and set them on the window in his room after separating the water into fourteen different containers, mostly empty pepsi bottle, he still didn't know who his secret admirer was but he had a suspicion that he really hoped was true. Darry came home with a look on his face that told pony that all their money problems were over. Darry said he quit his second job and that they were going out for dinner that night.

"So Pone, do you know who sent you the flowers?" asked Soda as Darry started paying off all the bills

"I have a hunch but it shouldn't be possible" said Pony

"Well you'll find out in two weeks won't ya Pone' smiled Soda ruffling his brother's hair

"I do like how the house smells like chocolate cake" said Darry

"Dar, can we get me some new sneakers? These ones are falling apart" said Pony, normally Darry would have sighed and tried to fit it into the budget but now he just smiled

"Sure Pone, I only have to work part time now and Soda doesn't have to work anymore" said darry, the last part told pointedly to soda who nodded and went to hand in his two week notice. Steve and Two-Bit came in and hugged Pony

"My mom almost had a heart attack when I gave her that check" said Two Bit

"How much were they worth?" asked pony curiously

"Two Million bucks each" said Steve

"Geez, and the note said those grow wild where the person is" said Pony

"Pone, if this person asks you out, Marry them" said two-Bit

"If it's who i think it is then I will be" said Pony blushing. Darry bought a new truck and fixed up the house, went shopping for new clothes and more food and treated all the boys to dinner, ordering a steak. For two weeks Pony got the flowers and the notes attached gre more and more lovey dovey. The socs stopped bugging him and life was good for once. Then on valentines day the note said

 _Ponyboy_

 _I love you more than words can describe, after your track practice meet me in the lot and I'll give you your last two presents. See you soon my love_

Pony kept glancing at the clock all day and ran as fast as he could around the track before heading to the lot. There was a bright flash of light and Johnny appeared, his wings flared out, a bright smile on his face, he looked healthy and as if nothing bad had ever happened to him. Pony ran to him and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much Johnny" cried Pony not wanting to let go of his best friend. Johnny laughed

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now, you always have been the smart one, but i've been the one giving you the flowers, they grow everywhere in heaven" smiled Johnny

"Oh Johnny,I love you so much, I-I was so worried I would never get to tell you" said pony

"I love you too Pone, More than anything" said johnny softly

"So, you said you have more presents?" giggled Pony though honestly learning johnny loved him was present enough.

"I do, but first, there is something i need to do first" said Johnny

"What?" asked Pony giggling

"Pone, if an angel loves a mortal it is a sign of being soul mates, that means marriage in heaven" said Johnny

"So we're married?" asked Pony

"Yes Pone, Oh and dally told me to say hi" said Johnny. Pony launched himself at johnny and started Kissing him.

"I Love you more than words can describe" said Pony cuddling into him. Johnny smiled and waved his hand giving pony a set of sunset colored wings and a silver and gold ring appeared on Pony's finger.

"The wings will allow you to come to heaven and back with me whenever you want and the ring is something that will signal to the other angels that you are my soulmate" said johnny. Pony couldn't stop smiling, snuggling into his husband.

"Come on, let go back to my place" said Pony grabbing Johnny's hand and both of them folded their wings back into their bodies and walked to the house.

"Oh and I dragged Dally off to see a sunset, he kinda got annoyed at me" laughed Johnny. The gang was overjoyed at the fact that johnny was home and pony and johnny were married. The rest of the night was spent Partying and asking the couple questions that left Pony beet red and Johnny smiling. The two eventually went to bed and snuggled, and did other things that married couples do. Darry was actually joking around with Two-Bit. And Soda and Steve were playing Poker so none of them noticed that the couple had left for the night.


	2. Heaven

**here's chapter 2, some religious stuff but mostly terms and names.**

The next day at school there were different couples talking about their valentines day, even some of the teachers were in a really good mood. But none of them were as happy as Ponyboy, his new ring was on a chain around his neck because he could only wear it when he took a trip to heaven with Johnny, which they planned to do this afternoon. Pony passed his locker and found yet another bunch of roses, this time the petals were rubies and the stems were emeralds, they smelled like pepsi of all things. The card that came with them was once again in johnny's handwriting

 _Hi Honey,_

 _I was talking to your ma who said that there was a whole field of these a couple miles from their cloud house, figure I'd give a few to the best husband in the world. I love you and will see you after you get out of school._

 _Love_

 _Johnny_

Pony put the flowers in his bag. His new wings were a little uncomfortable under his sweatshirt and the feathers tickled like crazy on his neck but he patiently waited until he could go home and unfurl them before Johnny would bring him to heaven for a few hours, he couldn't wait to see his parents and Dally, but also he wanted to be next to Johnny, every since yesterday he just didn't feel right unless Johnny was holding him. Soda had joked this morning about pony not being able to last till lunch time without Johnny kissing him and right now Pony thought about how that might just come true, he felt empty without Johnny and needed him. It was third period gym class when Pony decided he'd skip the rest of the day, he didn't need college or school anymore, he needed Johnny. He ran around the track and ducked into the woods where no one could see him. He took off his shirt and stuffed it in his bag and unfurled his wings stretching them to loosen his cramped up muscles. He put his ring on his finger and looked around

"Johnny? Baby are you here?" called Pony. Johnny appeared in front of him

"Hey love, you skipping class?" asked Johnny kissing Pony,feeling his husband relax in his arms

"I can't go three hours without you next to me, it just feels, lonely" whimpered Pony. Johnny Pulled Pony close to him.

"Well your ma has been getting me caught up on my school work, I supposed Darry could let you drop out if you get your ma to homeschool you, then you and i don't have to be apart at all" suggested Johnny

"I'd like that, let's go to heaven now" said Pony flapping his wings and hovering a few feet off the ground. Johnny smiled and flapped his own golden wings, taking pony's hand and flying off into the sunlight. They arrived in heaven and folded their wings before walking down the golden street hand in hand.

"Your parent's place is on Ten Commandment Avenue" said Johnny. Pony stifled a laugh

"Are all the street names here stuff from the bible?" asked Pony

"Yeah, it's kinda funny, some of the famous guys in the bible live on streets related to what they did, Jonah is a bit annoyed to be living on Whale Lane, Jesus and God have pretty good senses of humor, spiders were the result of someone telling God a joke on one of the days of creation and he laughed so hard a few beatles got two extra legs" said johnny. Pony laughed as they went inside the house, the smell of his mom's cookies hitting him from every angle. He saw his Dad reading the paper on a reclining chair and read the title of the paper almost laughing at seeing the bold print reading _**The Good Paper.**_ His father looked up from his paper to see his son and son-in-law. He smiled and set the paper down as pony ran over to him. The two of them hugged each other tightly before Mrs. Curtis came out of the kitchen and joined the hug. After they pulled apart Pony and Johnny sat on the couch eating cookies.

"Dally should be back from work soon, he's the grim reaper, it was kinda the only way for him to avoid hell, well that and I vouched for him, saint Peter was really good about it, seriously" said Johnny

"What time does he get off work?" asked Pony

" His shift ends at three, then funnily enough Bob has the night shift" said Johnny

"He must have been shocked to see you" said pony

"Yeah, but we patched things up, he wasn't that mad at me, he's actually a decent guy, him and Dally didn't get along that well, Dally's still mad at Bob for attacking me twice" said Johnny.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to tell Darry I'd be here with you for several hours, he's probably worried sick" said Pony getting up

"Don't worry baby, I told him you'd be with me this afternoon before you woke up" said Johnny kissing Pony's forehead. The curtis parents smiled at their boys before the door slammed open revealing an exhausted Dally who flopped onto one of the arm chairs. Mrs. Curtis set a plate of cookies and a glass of chocolate milk in front of him.

"Thanks Mrs. Curtis" said dally

"Dallas, how many time do I have to say it, call me mom, at least until you find your own mother" said Mrs. Curtis. Dally smiled tiredly before noticing Pony laying in Johnny's lap.

"Hey pony, long time no see" said Dally

"Hey Dal" smiled Pony.

"How ya been kid?" asked Dally

"Oh ya know, the usual, getting married on valentines day, getting wings, typical stuff" laughed Pony

"You've been hanging with Two-Bit too much" laughed Dally

"More like he finally inherited my sense of humor" laughed ruffling his Son's hair. Pony smiled

"Pony sweetie, are you staying here for dinner or going back to your brother tonight?" asked Mrs. Curtis

"I'll eat here and johnny and I will sleep back at home" said Pony

"Alright, I'll make Stir fry with tofu" said Mrs. Curtis

"We don't have meat here, ya know, no death" Johnny explained. Mr. Curtis Turned on the TV,

"Oh come on, not another 2 hour newscast by moses, that guy always does his broadcasts on top of a mountain, he's so dramatic" complained Dally with a huff

"Any good cartoons up here?" asked Pony

"Not really, unless you like ridiculous concepts told to you like you're a baby" said Dally

"I'll just put on sports, good old football, half the apostles are on the same team" said Mr. Curtis

"Oh come on, any team Sampson is on is gonna win" said Dally

"He's not playing tonight" said Mr Curtis

"Drat" huffed Dally. Pony snuggled up next to Johnny, vaguely hearing his husband talk to his mother about homeschooling him. Eventually Pony and Johnny had to go back to Earth. Two-Bit watch watching mickey again.

"Hey Pone, why weren't ya at lunch?" asked Two-Bit

"I went to heaven with Johnny for the rest of the day" said Pony

"Pony, I know we've got money now but i still want you going to school" said Darry

"Dar, Mom is going to homeschool me up in heaven, she already teaches Johnny and i can't last two hours without at least holding Johnny's hand, it's lonely" saaid Pony

"Well I guess if Mom is teaching you it's alright, I applied for college so I won't be home as much anyway" said Darry thinking it over. Pony hugged his big brother tightly, proud that Darry was finally going to achieve his dream. Pony and johnny then sat on the couch, Darry had bought a new one reasoning that a nice leather couch was more practical and comfortable than their old one. If the gang spent the night here they at least needed something comfortable to sleep on. Pony sat on Johnny's lap, cuddling into his husband.

"Have you two thought about where you're going to honeymoon?" asked Two-Bit wiggling his eyebrows

"We might just spend a week up in heaven, Johnny' says that there's this really nice beach" said Pony, Johnny nodded and kissed Pony's neck and wrapping his wings around Pony.

"Hey Johnny, why are you able to come here but Dally isn't?" asked Steve

"He works during the day normally, and he does come back everyday for work, he's the grim reaper so you don't really want to see him" said Johnny. Suddenly a robed figure appeared in the living room.

"you forgot I'm not on duty right now Johnnycake" said Dally reclining on the empty spot on the couch.

"Hey dal" laughed Steve

"Hey man, hey Dar, got any beer?" said Dally, Johnny rolled his eyes as Darry laughed and tossed Dally a beer

"wow Dar, you got the good stuff" said Dally looking at the bottle

" money isn't an issue anymore thanks to those two" said Darry pointing to Pony and Johnny.

"dal you better not be drunk on your shift tomorrow" warned Johnny

"don't worry kid, I'm only having two beers" said Dally. Johnny rolled his eyes and pony giggled

"pony, since when do you giggle like a chick?" asked Steve

"since this angel started giving me flowers" smiled Pony cuddling into Johnny who grinned and wrapped his wings possessively around his husband.


	3. Dally's General Work Day

**Hi everyone, so this is chapter three, I decided to add in what I think Dally would be doing as the grim reaper, as well as giving Dally his own person to love. so you'll see more of her in later chapters. Do I look like S. E Hinton to you? I own nothing in this story or any of my stories**

Pony and Johnny lay on a soft cloud overlooking the city, they had just gotten out of their tutoring session with Pony's mom and had nothing better to do.

"Darry should be out of work soon" said pony lazily, Darry had cut down to one part time job and college classes every other day, as a result the oldest Curtis brother was more laid back and social. Soda and Steve drag raced and got into normal teenage shenanigans. On his days off Dally would walk around town at night terrifying mean old people by saying

"I'm coming for you next". Pony and Johnny just liked being lazy, or flying off to who knows where or relaxing on the beach in heaven. Pony rested his head in Johnny's chest until Johnny got mischievous and rolled over pinning Pony to the cloud

"JOHNNY! I was comfy" pouted Pony. Johnny laughed and began to tickle Pony

"Wha ah hahahahaha, Johnny haha cut it hahaha, out" laughed Pony

"Only way to stop me is to kiss me" giggled Johnny before feeling Pony's lips smash into his own, they both melted into the kiss.

"I love you so damn much" said Johnny when they parted. Pony smiled and kissed him again.

"We should be careful otherwise we might roll off the cloud" giggled Pony

"We can fly, remember dear" said Johnny

"Oh..right" giggled Pony

"Alright what did you smoke?" asked Johnny folding his arms

"Dally had to take some drug addicts to hell and I tagged along, kinda got a contact high" giggled Pony

"You're lucky that angels can't get addicted to stuff" said Johnny rolling his eyes

"Yeah, I haven't smoked in two weeks, I haven't needed a cigarette since you gave me these wings" said Pony snuggling into Johnny

"Now why were you tagging along on Dally's soul gathering trips?" asked Johnny

"I was bored, you were talking to some artist, my parents were out with their friends, Darry was at school and Two-Bit had a job interview and Steve and Soda had gone car shopping, so I tagged along with Dally, honestly I got a look at what hell was like, church really kinda messed up, each person's hell is different, yes there is a lake of fire but it's to torture the pyromaniacs" Said Pony absentmindedly. Johnny pulled Pony close to him

"I don't want you going with Dally on his trips, It's dangerous and I worry every time you aren't near me" said Johnny resting his chin on Pony's head

"Ok, I won't tag along with Dally, I'll stay with you, even if your conversations with Confucius bore me, heh confucius, more like confusing" said Pony snuggling into Johnny. The two of them fell back onto their cloud and snuggled close to each other.

"Do you want to go to Darry's house or your parents' place?" asked Johnny

"I don't care as long as I'm with you" said Pony nuzzling his face into Johnny's chest

"You're really cuddly today, not that I mind it's just its not normally like you" said Johnny rubbing Pony's back.

"Johnny, remember what today is? I mean I know I can see my parents anytime now but for my brothers…. It's been a year" sighed Pony, Johnny held his husband tighter

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you" said Johnny gently rubbing Pony's back

"Johnny, when did you first realize you loved me?" asked Pony

" Second night at the church, you just looked so peaceful sleeping on my lap and I felt the urge to protect you and be by your side all the time" said Johnny

"I loved you long before the church, I think I loved you ever since you held held me after my parents died" said Pony. Johnny kissed Pony softly, tangling his fingers in Pony's hair as the two fell back on the cloud as their kiss heated up.

"Hey love birds, Mrs. C is making muffins" said Dally landing behind them

"GO AWAY" shouted the two in unison before going back to making out

"Geeze, fine, more for me then" said Dally walking off. Dally walked into The Curtis Parents house and flopped onto the couch, resting his scythe on the coat rack. Mrs. Curtis brought over a plate of double chocolate muffins that were still warm

"Hello Dallas, were you able to find Pony and Johnny" asked Mrs. Curtis

"Yeah I found them alright, kinda interrupted their make out session, it just reminded me that Johnny isn't that innocent little 16 year old anymore, he's married and comfortable in his own skin now, he doesn't need me looking out for him anymore, he's got Pony to look after, well they look after each other" said Dally sadly

"Dally, Johnny dose need you, he just needs Pony in a different way, and I'm sure if he knew how you felt he's tell you the same thing" said Mrs. Curtis hugging Dallas, she and Johnny were the only people Dally allowed to give him hugs, Mrs. Curtis was the mom he always wanted and Johnny was practically his little brother.

"Well they might be kinda annoyed at me right now considering I interrupted them" said Dally. Mr Curtis chuckled

"You aren't the first, Pony threw a shoe at me when I walked in to get the dishes they left in their room, granted they were doing a lot more than just kissing, but when those two are in the zone, it's best to just let them be" said Darrel Sr.

"Geeze, did Pony apologize after?" asked Dally taking another muffin

"Are you kidding, those two never remember anything after words, all they remember is what they do with each other and that all they see and hear. I tried to give Pony a few pointers on a couple things and had to dodge another shoe, Pony couldn't remember doing that. Its kinda funny really" said Darrel Sr.

"Wow that is funny" laughed Dally

"Yeah, trust me, in an hour or so those two will stumble in here as if they are drunk and go right to their room and not have a clue tomorrow that they yelled at you" said Mr. Curtis, as if on Cue Pony and Johnny came in, Johnny carrying a giggling Ponyboy in his arms.

"Hey you two, I made muffins" said Mrs. C. Neither of them answered because they were kissing. They made their way to their room and the door slammed behind them.

"Will that happen to me when I find my soulmate?" asked Dally

"It depends on the person but they are still technically newly weds, however you don't see Darrel or I acting like that" said Mrs. C

"Wait? You two are soul mates?" asked Dally

"Of course we are, marriage is only still viable after death between soulmates" said Darrel kissing his wife

"So how do I find my soulmate?" asked Dally

"Well, since you're a grim reaper it might be a little harder but there's a match maker machine on virtue street. It tells you at the very least whether or not your soulmate is alive or here in heaven" said Darrel

"I'll go after my shift tomorrow" said Dally. Almost giddy at the thought of finding the person he was meant to be with forever. The next day Dally was walking through a prison on earth, he was thumbing a clipboard, Pony had alphabetized and listed all the names by last name and date of transport as well as destination, it was also color coded and addresses were also listed. He had three on death row today at this prison in particular.

"Let's see, do I have time to grab a coffee in the guard barracks?" he muttered to himself double checking his schedule.

"Hmm, I get a 20 minute break if I let this guy live one more day, but then again, Bob could always get him tonight, ah hell with it, the coffee here sucks I'll just wait till later" muttered Dally before he heard a voice

"Hey you, death, you're not the normal guy, what happened to Dave?" asked an inmate, Dally turned around

"How many near death encounters have you had?" asked Dally

"More than enough to know you aren't Dave, what's your name" asked the inmate

"Dallas" said Dally

"You seem to know your wait around a cell block" said the inmate

"I've done time, had a record a mile long" smirked Dallas before checking his watch, he had two minutes to get to the room where the executions were held. Dally looked at the inmate again, the idiot didn't even notice his cell mate holding a knife to his throat, Dally rolled his eyes, the guy wasn't on the list today so that was just one more encounter he had to put on the books. He was glad he was just the grim reaper for oklahoma.

"So what happened to dave?" asked the inmate

"He switched reaping locations, he does Washington State now" said Dally

"Well tell him, James says hi, he'll know who I am" said The guy apparently named James, Dally took off, gliding through the halls until he came to the room holding the electric chair, he had one minute to spare, maybe he'd catch a drink with the guys later, he sat in one of the empty chairs in the room as the prisoner scheduled to die was lead in, Dally had his red pen hovering by the box next to the guy's name, ready to check him off. He kept his eye on the phone, a call from the governor would mean a blue checkmark by this guys name instead of red and a serious set back in Dally's schedule. Luckily the phone didn't ring so Dally checked the guy's name off in red and walked over to him.

"Alright, Mr. Smith, could you follow me? Says here that you're going to heaven but on a provisional basis, you'll need to be screened by Peter first" said Dally tapping the clipboard with his pen.

"How did I avoid Hell?" asked the guy, following Dally to the staircase

"No clue man, I just reap the souls and bring them to where they need to go." said Dally

"I never expected death to wear a tie on his robe, or polished dress shoes" said the guy

"You're awfully chatty, aren't you, it's part of the uniform, things had to modernize a bit." said Dally dropping the guy off

"He's all yours pete" said Dally to saint Peter

"Thanks Dallas" said Peter before looking at the guy. Dally walked back down the stairs and looked at the next location and time slot

"Hmm, I have ten minutes before I have to go get a barista in that coffee shop Darry likes, I wonder if I can ask her to make me a latte before I bring her to heaven" wondered Dally.

"Hello, Mr. Grim Reaper, what can I get you?" asked the old lady behind the counter

"Vanilla latte please, I take it this isn't your first time on the list?" asked Dally. The lady started making the coffee and chuckled

"I used to be a medium before working here, I make all passing spirits coffee. You grim reapers need your coffee" smiled the lady

"Thank you, but I'm sorry to say that i think my coffee is the last you'll be making, it's time to go Ms. Mariane" said Dally

"Oh, my then let me get you a muffin to take with you" she said grabbing a fresh double chocolate muffin from the oven and placing it in a to go bag.

"Would you like rum in your latte? I know the other reapers prefer having a little booze in their drinks" she smiled

"Um, butterscotch liquor please" said Dally

"Of course dear" she said Pouring about two shots into the coffee cup and handing them to Dally.

"Ready to go then?" asked Dally

"One small question deary? What am I dying of?" asked Mariane

"Sudden heart attack" said Dally

"Oh, alright then, it's my time I guess" she said Sadly before taking Dally's arm. Dally crossed her name off and took her right to the gate

"You take it easy now deary, and I have another friend who's also a medium, she lives a few blocks away and is always happy to make you boys some coffee or tea or whatever you fancy" said Mariane before walking into the gate. Dally smiled, old grannies were his favorite, he sipped at his coffee and carried out the rest of his day slightly buzzed but happy. Before going to dinner with the other day shift deaths. Then he noticed a female death he'd never seen, he felt something spark.

"Hi I'm Dallas" he said cooly, she giggled

"I'm Abilene" she said. Dally smiled, he had found his soul mate.

"So what location do you operate in?" asked Dally

"Florida, you?" she said

"Oklahoma" said Dally. They smiled at each other and left the bar hand in hand.

"Boy, dating up here is so much easier than it was in life" laughed Dally

"Yeah" she giggled. Dally smiled and the two of them kissed. Wait till Pony and Johnny found out he was married!


	4. The Family Grows

**Hi everyone, cute chapter here, and just to let you guys know, Dally's wife Abilene looks just like Abby from NCIS.**

"Hey Johnny, you ever think about having kids one day?" asked Pony one night in bed

"Sometimes, there are times when I'll go to one of the orphanages and visit the kids, trying not to get attached to all of them no matter how much I want to take all of them home" said Johnny

"What if we adopted one or two?" asked Pony suddenly

"Really?" asked Johnny

"Sure, the kids need a home and my parents would love to have grandkids" said Pony

"Boys or girls or one of each?" asked Johnny getting excited

"I think two little girls, there's already so many boys in the gang, plus I want an excuse to threaten two-bit within an inch of his life if he even looks at our little princesses the wrong way" said Pony snuggling into Johnny.

"Sounds good, now question is what age range, newborn? Toddler? Grade school? Teenager?" asked Johnny

"I think newborn, that way they can grow up in our family" said Pony

"I like the sound of that, tomorrow morning we go to the large orphanage in heaven and adopt two baby girls to love and cherish forever" smiled Johnny. Him and Pony shared a heartfelt kiss

"Wait till I tell Darry that his 20 year old ass is gonna be an uncle" chuckled Pony. The next day the two of them walked into the orphanage, even at fourteen and sixteen they knew they wanted to be parents, they felt older, wiser, also they knew that being angels meant they'd never age again.

"Hello, oh it so good to see you again Johnny, should i tell the children you're here?" asked the lady at the desk

"Actually, my husband and I are here to adopt a couple little girls" said Johnny, the lady's eye lit up

"Oh that's wonderful! Do you have in mind what age range? Your friend Dallas, the grim reaper just brought a set of twin girls here a couple days ago, such sweet little things, only a few minutes old when they arrived, did even have names yet poor things, I thought your friend Dallas and his wife would want them, but they had to refuse, too busy to care for a baby let alone two" said The lady

"That actually sounds perfect, may we see them?" asked Pony

"Of course, right this way". They followed the woman to a room full of cradles and brought the boys over to two near the back. Pony lifted one of the twins out of her cradle and she wrapped her hand around his finger. Johnny and Pony looked at each other and nodded

"We'll take them" they said In unison

"WONDERFUL! If you'd like you can take them with you as we go finalize the paperwork and you two can discuss names" said the Woman

"How about we name this one Josie Mabel Curtis" said Johnny looking down lovingly at his new little girl

"And we can name this one Gingerpop Patricia Curtis, after my brother Sodapop" said Pony cuddling the little girl in his arms

"Josie and Ginger, I love it! I love you and them so much" said Johnny smiling more than he ever had in his life. The little girls opened their eyes and looked around, Josie had eyes that looked like a chunk of glittering amethyst and Ginger's eyes were a deep purple almost indigo, both had little wisps of black hair that in the right light looked blue. Soon they brought both girls home, they had spent the whole morning shopping for everything they'd need before going to adopt the two princesses in their arms. Pony's mom was next to them in a flash, cooing over and holding her new granddaughters.

"What are their names?" asked Mr. Curtis

"Josie Mabel Curtis and Gingerpop Patricia Curtis" said Pony happily. Suddenly Dally and Abilene walked in and saw the two little girls they had brought here a couple days ago, they had wanted to keep them so bad but didn't have time for raising kids, death had made Dally go soft but he didn't care.

"Pony? Johnny? You adopted these two?" asked Dally tentatively

"Yes, meet Gingerpop and Josie" said Johnny

"Oh Dallas, we'll be able to be a part of these little one's lives afterall" cooed Abilene holding little Josie. Dally smiled, he wanted kids of his own now but would have to settle for two adorable little nieces.

"Shoot, I'm gonna have to tell Darry that us sleeping at his house isn't much of an option anymore. We need to get our own place Johnnycakes." said Pony

"The house across the street is available" said Mr. Curtis

"Thanks Dad, mind babysitting for us while we go buy it and move in?" asked Pony

"Sure kiddo" said Mr. Curtis. Pony and Johnny were gone for awhile and Abilene was fussing over the twins when they came back and got moved into their new house. Later that night Pony and Johnny took the twins to earth to meet the others. Sodapop scooped little ginger into his arms and started fussing over his nieces. Meanwhile Pony went to go talk to Darry

"Hey Dare, listen, I can't keep going back and forth between heaven and Earth, I have a family to take care of, Johnny and i will still bring the girls over on holidays and stuff" said Pony

"Pony what are you suggesting?" asked Darry

"I'm suggesting that we fake my death so I can live in heaven, I'm already an angel but if the world thinks I'm dead I'm still tied enough to Earth to travel back and forth but no one will question my sudden disappearance" sighed Pony

"I'll still get to see you though right?" asked Darry

"Of Course, I just won't be around as much, weekends and holidays I'll visit but the rest of the time I just want to spend with Johnny and my girls" said Pony

"Alright, so how do we do this?" asked Darry with a sigh

"Dally can rig up a fake me to run out in front of a car one day, it'll will look like me but it'll be like a breathing mannequin, no soul, just human enough to fool the coroners and medical people, it might look like me but it won't be me. You'll have a funeral, and all that, just make sure the others act like it's real because it might look suspicious if my closest family and friends aren't crying, I'll come with Johnny and the girls on sunday." said Pony

"Alright kiddo, I'll talk with Dally, tell mom and Dad I miss them" said Darry hugging his little brother

"Now to see if uncle Soda will relinquish his nieces" laughed Pony walking back into the room to find a shirtless two bit had wrapped ginger in his aforementioned Mickey shirt. Soda looked like he didn't want to let go of Josie. Pony and Johnny took their daughters back into their arms , said goodbye to everyone and went back to their home in heaven. After putting the girls to bed they cuddled on Their couch and watched TV while on Earth plans had been set in motion for "Ponyboy" to be dead the next day. That night two sharp cry woke the boys up from their slumber.

"I got diaper duty" said Johnny

"I'll get the bottles" said Pony. In no time at all both Josie and Ginger were changed and fed and now sleeping peacefully in Johnny and Pony's arms.

"Well, we have a couple choices, we can either put them back in their cribs and we can go back to bed or we can let them sleep with us" said Johnny

"I don't want to let go of them" said Pony, gently stroking the soft raven wisps of hair on Ginger''s head.

"With us it is then" smiled Johnny. They gently lay the girls on the bed covering them with a blanket before getting protectively on either side of their precious princesses.

"Johnny, I know it's not always going to be this easy but I think this is the best decision we ever made" said Pony. Johnny smiled and held Pony's hand, their arms draping across their daughters.

"I couldn't agree more" smiled Johnny


	5. Christmas With Kids

**Fluffy Christmas chapter**

"DADDY! I WANNA SEE UNCLE DARRY" came the high pitched demand of a five year old Ginger.

" ginger, honey, for the last time, we are only leaving once you get your coat on" said Pony holding out the fuzzy pink jacket to her.

"no!" exclaimed the stubborn five year old

"Johnny babe, can you help me with Ginger?" called Pony. Johnny came over with Josie on his shoulder, her own fuzzy coat zipped up to her chin.

"Ginger, let daddy put your coat on you then we can go see uncle Darry and uncle Soda" said Johnny

"Dada I wanna go nowww" whined Josie

"we will as soon as your sister gets her coat on" said Johnny

"I no want my coat, daddy's wings are warm" argued Ginger.

"Ginger I'm going to count to three and if you don't let daddy put your coat on by the time I get to three then you're going into time out and we won't be going to uncle Darry's at all" said Johnny calmly. Josie did not like the sound of that and yelled

"Ginger listen to dada!" the little five year old was getting annoyed at her sister.

"one….two…" started johnny. Ginger grabbed her jacket and started putting it on.

" good girl, now was that so hard?"asked Johnny. Ginger pouted before climbing onto Pony's shoulders.

"alright let's go" said Johnny. They walked down the staircase to earth and walked into Darry's house, you couldn't see the Christmas tree under all the presents.

"Not again" groaned Pony spotting the multitude of gigantic boxes with the girl's names on them.

"sorry we're late Dar, ginger was refusing to wear her coat" said Johnny while Pony was trying to steer the girls away from the mound of presents.

" it's alright, dinner's gonna be a bit late anyway, two bit forgot to put the ham in the oven on time and I had to dissuade soda from turning the potatoes green" said Darry

"uncle Darry can I have a cookie?" asked Ginger innocently, her purple eyes sparkling, impossible for any uncle to resist.

"one, go have your uncle soda get it for you" groaned Darry

"DARRY! she's gonna spoil her appetite!" exclaimed Pony, annoyed at his brother for giving into the five year old.

"it's one cookie, lighten up Pone" said Darry. Pony glared at his older brother

"I'll remember this for when you have kids Dar" glowered Pony. Two-Bit walked in with yet another armfull of presents and Johnny sighed.

"Pone, I think we need to build an addition onto the house to add a playroom" said Johnny

"Oh no, any toys they get from their uncles stay here from now on" said Pony firmly, Darry paled looking at the mound of presents. Pony looked at his brother smugly.

"Come on Pony, be reasonable" said Darry

"I am, you bought them all this stuff, you should at least be prepared to keep it here, same rule goes for anything mom and dad buy them, grammy bought the toys so they stay at grammy's house" said Pony firmly. This was the first year this had really become an issue.

"But what about stuff that Dally buys them?" asked Darry

"Dally and Abilene don't have their own house yet, they're too busy, plus they don't go overboard on gifts" said Johnny

"Where do they stay then?" asked Steve curiously

"They live with us, and limit things to one present per kid" said Pony

" the presents from you guys stay here Dar, end of discussion" said Johnny folding his arms.

"Dar, we might have a problem, steve bought them a C-A-R" whispered Soda

"WHAT!" exclaimed Pony

"They're barely five years old what are they gonna do with a car?" exclaimed Johnny

"You're never too young to learn to drive and work on cars" Defended Steve. Johnny slapped him. Eventually they all sat down to eat.

"Daddy I'm not hungry" whined Ginger, Pony glared at Darry

"Ginger eat your food, no presents until you finish" said Johnny. Meanwhile Josie was shoving food into her mouth.

"Dada can I have more tatoes pwease?" asked Josie, Johnny smiled and dolloped some more mash potatoes onto Josie's plate which she happily gobbled up. Eventually ginger realized that yes she was hungry and ate everything except her peas.

"Ginger you need to eat your peas' said Johnny

"No!" exclaimed Ginger, she was definitely in a defiant mood today.

"Fine, then no dessert" said Pony

"NO!" screamed Ginger. Pony sighed.

"I'll deal with her, love, you take Josie to go open presents" said Johnny kissing Pony's forehead. Pony nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting Josie on his knee as Darry prought present after present over, making a pile for ginger in the corner.

"Here Pone, this one's for you" said Darry. Pony tore open the wrapping paper to find a hardcover set of The Lord of the Rings + The Hobbit

"I figured these would make some good late night/ bedtime story reading" said Darry.

"Thanks Dare" said Pony. Suddenly Johnny came out carrying an angry Ginger.

"Well I got her to eat her veggies but after presents its straight to bed with no dessert" said Johnny plopping her down in front of the pile of presents and sitting on the couch next to Pony who was starting to fall asleep.

"Hey Johnny what if you spent the night here, we can look after the girls and you and Pony can get some sleep, I know Ginger has been a handful lately" said Soda, gently setting his hand on his Brother-In-Law's shoulder

" I wish we could but we have to go to your parents' house after this, which is going to be a nightmare because we have to put Ginger down for a nap and your parents are going to insist on giving the girls dessert and letting them stay up way past their bedtime" Sighed Johnny, watching the girls play with all their new toys, like the barbie dream houses Darry got both of them and the toy cars Steve got them and all the Minnie mouse plushies from two bit. Pony had fallen asleep on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny shook him awake

"Babe we have to go to your parents house, I'll get the girls ready" said Johnny softly, Pony groaned, parenting was exhausting

"Five more minutes" mumbled Pony

"Alright, you can sleep while I get the girls ready to go" soothed Johnny kissing the top of Pony's head.

"girls get your jackets on, we're going to Grammy and pappy's house" said Johnny.

"can I take Minnie with me?" asked Josie clutching the smaller of the Minnie mouse dolls she got from two bit.

" oh alright, but only that one, everything else stays here" said Johnny

"I wanna take piglet!" exclaimed ginger, tightly hugging the piglet toy from Darry

"alright, both of you can take one stuffed toy with you but everything else stays here" said Johnny

"thank you dadda" said Josie, hugging Johnny before putting her fluffy pink coat on.

"Dada, I need help with da zip" said Josie, Johnny smiled and zipped up his daughters coat

"thank you" said Josie. Ginger was once again in a foul mood, not wanting to wear her jacket.

"not this again" groaned Johnny

" you need help Jonnycakes?" asked Darry

"she did this before we came here, she doesn't want to wear her coat" said Johnny.

"here, you deal with Josie, I can handle ginger" offered Darry. He scooped the five year old into his arms causing her to squeal in delight, he held the laughing girl upside down. And soda put the coat on her while she was laughing, then he plopped her on Johnny's shoulder. Of course now Josie wanted to be held upside down by uncle Darry. Eventually the four of them left and headed back up the staircase. Of course the girls got even more presents at their grandparents house. After they left Pony got the girls into bed before he and Johnny went to go relax on the couch

"this weekend we are leaving them with Darry and Soda, you and I are having date night" said Johnny

"mhmm" murmured Pony tiredly

"*sigh* ginger is going to be a nightmare when she becomes a teenager" said Johnny

"one year at a time babe" mumbled Pony


	6. Growing families

One of the worst parts of being a semi mortal angel, in Pony's opinion, was still being able to get sick. As rare as it was, it was still possible and pony hated it. He was laying in bed with the flu, thankfully his parents were babysitting the girls until Pony got better. He felt awful but Johnny was taking care of him so it wasn't too bad.

"pony, honey, sleep, it might be harder to get sick but that means it'll take much longer to recover." soothed Johnny

"I know but I just feel too much like crap to be able to sleep" groaned Pony

"then just relax, let me take care of you" soothed Johnny, laying a cool damp cloth on Pony's forehead and tucking the covers around him. Pony closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Johnny gently ran his hand through Pony's hair, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. Johnny sighed, the room was littered with used tissues, empty tissue boxes, empty and half full mug of tea and dirty soup bowls and bottles of cough medicine. He slowly started picking up the room, thanking his lucky stars that the girls were at their grandparents house. He piled the dishes into the already overflowing sink before going back to making sure Pony stayed asleep. He heard the front door open.

"Hey, we're home" shouted Dally

"Quiet down a bit please, Pony still has the flu" said Johnny

"Oops, Sorry" said Dally sheepishly.

"How about you go to bed Johnny, Dally and I can clean the house for you, you need to take care of your husband" said Abilene. Johnny nodded and went back into his and Pony's room, crawling into bed beside his sick husband. Meanwhile Dally and Abilene got to work on the dishes and making a fresh pot of tofu noodle soup and another pot of lemon and honey tea. Dally got the laundry started and cleaned the living room and bathrooms, changed the bed sheets in all the rooms and took out the trash.

"There, that should take some of the stress off them" said Abilene, putting the soup in the fridge to be heated up later. Dally smiled and put his arms around her.

"Shall we rendezvous in our room?" asked Dally kissing her neck making her giggle

"Later, we need to go grocery shopping for them" she said

"Why?" asked Dally

"Sweetie they took us into their home, their your oldest friends and they don't really have the time or the energy right now to go themselves" said Abilene. Dally sighed

"I know, it's just, I kinda wanted to spend some quality time with you, work today was rough, 3 suicides and six ODs, then I had to take three prisoners to hell, I hate going down there because it reminds me that I was almost sent there." said Dally shivering slightly

"I know how you feel honey, but you can't think like that, you're here, with me and your friends, you wanna know what I do when work gets me down?" said Abilene

"What?" asked Dally

"I keep a list of all the souls I've brought here to heaven, I look at it and it reminds me of all the families I've reunited" she said

"Wow, how long have you been do it?" asked Dally

"Since I first became a grim reaper, I died on the Titanic" she said

"Wow, what was that ship like?" asked Dally

"It was amazing, I was rather wealthy so I enjoyed the finer portions of it." she said

"Maybe later tonight you can regale me with stories of that cruise" said Dally

"Sure, now let's go shopping and then I'm all yours" she said kissing him. He smiled and the two went out, leaving a note telling Johnny where they went and that they'd be back soon. When they got back Johnny was heating up some of the soup for Pony

"Thanks for all the help you two" said Johnny

"No problem, it's the least we could do" said Abilene

"Pony should be better in a few days" said Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, Abby and I have been talking and well, would it be a problem if we had a kid of our own? It's just seeing you and Pony taking care of Ginger and Josie like a perfect team makes us want the same" said Dally. Johnny smiled

"Well it would be good for the girls to have a little cousin they can play with all the time, but the only problem I see is your work schedule, kids are a lot of work, Pony and I were young when we adopted the girls but we knew what we were getting into and we were prepared for it to be a lot of work, are you two absolutely sure that you want a kid, they do take up quite a bit of time in a person's life" said Johnny

"Well that's why we are asking you, we really want a kid of our own but we'd need you and Pony to babysit during the day" said Dally

"I'll discuss it with Pony later, were you guys thinking adoption or biological?" said Johnny

"Adoption, we bring so many kids up here that don't have families capable of taking them and it breaks our hearts every time we have to leave a sweet little baby at the orphanage" said Abilene

"Another question then, boy or girl?" said Johnny

"Probably a girl, we are used to dealing with your two so it might be a little easier to follow your guys' example" said Dally. Johnny sighed

"Pony and I aren't parenting experts, its a trial and error system, there is no following by example with parenting, there are obvious don'ts and possible do's and countless what the heck am I supposed to do about this's, are you 100% certain that you want the next 18 years of your afterlife to be spent in constant panic over what to do next and the constant nag of worry about whether you're doing the right thing for your child, it's a roller coaster. Sometimes is pure bliss and joy, the other times it's wanting to curl into a ball in the corner in fear that you've made a decision that will ruin your relationship with your spouse and or your child" said Johnny. Dally and Abilene looked at each other and nodded

"We're sure about this Johnny, we want a baby of our own to love and cherish" said Abilene.

"Alright, I'll let Pony know" said Johnny, hearing Dally and Abilene jumping up and down giggling with Joy, it made him smile, maybe a baby would be good for Dally. A few days later Pony was doing a lot better and the girls were back home, the four of them were sitting on the couch when Dally and Abilene walked in carrying a small little bundle.

"Guys, meet our new little bundle of Joy, Molly Elizabeth Winston" said Dally smiling and cuddling the baby in his arms. Pony and Johnny smiled as their girls looked at their new little cousin, cooing over her little wispy blonde hair and her sparkling blue eyes.

"Daddy, if Autie Abby is Molly's mommy, why don't we have a mommy?" asked Ginger, Pony sighed, the day had come to explain this to the girls.

"Because Daddy and Dada love each other, like Uncle Dally loves Autie Abby, so instead of a mommy and a daddy like Molly, you have a Daddy and a Dada, but we love both of you just as much as we would if you had a mommy and a daddy instead" said Johnny scooping his girls into his arms

"Oh." said Josie before snuggling into Johnny's chest

"I think I like having a Daddy and a Dada better anyway" said Ginger hugging Johnny

"Hey Dally, have you found your parents yet?" asked Pony

"Yeah, my dad didn't really make the cut for heaven, he was a bad person anyway so that doesn't really bother me, my mom is here but works full time as a secretary to some of the Prophets, she'll be coming for christmas though" said Dally

"that's nice" said Pony. Later that night pony and Johnny were getting ready for bed. Pony was looking at the baby pictures of the girls. He sighed the girls were I now 8 and going on 18, him and Johnny had finally let Steve show the girls how to fix and drive the car he had bought them when they were five, this was provided that Darry or Soda were with them and they never left their street.

"Johnny, I want another kid" sighed Pony. Johnny looked at him

"baby, are you sure, I mean Dally and Abby just got Molly and the girls are still quite a handful" said Johnny

"I know, but seeing how happy Dally and Abby looked with Molly, it made me remember how happy we were when we first adopted the girls, and well before we know it, they'll be all grown up and out of the house, I want another little one to shower with love and affection, plus it would be good for the girls to have a little sister" said Pony.

"so that answers my next question but why another girl?" asked Johnny

" I think the girls would be better with a little sister, I mean I'd be happy with either or but since we have the luxury of choice we should stay within our comfort zone and plus I kinda miss the spontaneous stuffed animal tea parties" said Pony looking fondly at all the photos. Johnny chuckled and hugged Pony from behind.

"I guess another baby girl would be nice, we'll go tomorrow" said Johnny, pony turned his head and kissed Johnny long and hard before they both fell onto the bed. The next morning they went to the orphanage and found a sweet, very quiet little baby girl with red hair that had little black streaks in it and she had a pair of hazel eyes that glittered like gemstones.

"she's perfect" said Johnny cradling the newborn.

"she just arrived an hour ago, poor thing,her mother didn't want to have her" said the head of the orphanage. The little girl grabbed Johnny's finger causing Johnny and pony to smile at her.

"she's the one for us" said Pony, they did all the paperwork and now she was Alison Rose Curtis. The instant they brought her home the twins walked up to their Dads and new little sister, they loved the baby instantly. Pony showed the girls how to hold her.

" four girls running around here by next year, now this is really heaven" said Abilene squeezing Dally's hand.

"I do have a question, why is it that you had to make sure we wanted a kid but you just spontaneously went out and adopted another one?" asked Dally

"we talked it over last night thoroughly, the girls are getting older and we realized that we never want an empty nest, we want to give kids a home because we can't have our own plus we love raising kids, besides, animal tea parties are great and seeing each other roped into putting on tutus and play makeup always makes us laugh, we don't want to give that up and with so many kids who need homes we never have too" said Pony

"just make sure you give Darry and Soda a nephew before they get too old to have fun with the kid" said Dally

"yeah, I know, next one we get will be a boy" said Pony.


	7. Dally Daughter Time and other fluff

"Honey, I'm going shopping for the afternoon with Pony's mom and we're taking Josie and Ginger, Pony and Johnny are down on earth for the Day with little Alison, something about her throwing a temper tantrum because she wanted to see her uncle's. You need to watch Molly for the day" said Abilene grabbing her Jacket and purse.

"what are we supposed to do?" asked Dally

"oh come on Dally, she's a three year old girl who just got a bunch of toys for Christmas, I'm sure you'll come up with something" chuckled Abilene before closing the door. Molly was coloring in her room, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated on making the entire page pink.

"Molly Dolly" said Dally to catch her attention, it was a cute little nickname between them,

"hi daddy" grinned the little girl running over and hugging Dally who lifted her into his arms.

"you and I have the whole afternoon together, what do you want to do?" Dally asked her, lightly tapping her nose with his finger.

"DRESS UP!" exclaimed Molly wiggling out of Dally's grip and racing over to her closet of puffy glittery tutus and dresses and pink feather boas. Then she ran over to her jewelry box of mardi gras beads, clip on earrings and little rubber bracelets. Then grabbed her play makeup. Dally laughed and let his daughter paint his nails pink and put lipstick on him and a pink tutu and a pair of plastic clip on earrings and about six multi color bead necklaces. Then she got into a frilly snow white dress and jewelry and makeup before arranging all her stuffed animals around a plastic table.

"Daddy, will you please fetch us some brownies for our tea party?" asked Molly in her fanciest voice, albeit masked by giggles and her natural squeaky voice, she was only three after all

"of course my darling I shall be back in a moment" replied Dally in his most regal voice before getting up an heading to the kitchen, he found a tray of brownies with a note

 _For tea parties only_

He also opened the fridge and found an almost full jug of apple juice, instantly he knew pony had arranged all of this, considering pony was the one who bought Molly's little plastic tea set for her and Johnny had given her all her dress up stuff. He brought the brownies and juice back to his daughter's bedroom. In his opinion this was so much better than getting arrested every week, he didn't care that he had gone soft, he was happy, he had everything he never knew he wanted, a beautiful wife, a perfect little girl, a job he was good at, his mother coming over once a month to spend time with him. As he was sipping apple juice from a purple plastic tea cup and eating a brownie listening to Molly offer tea to her bear Mr. Paws, he smiled. He was sitting on a pink fuzzy throw pillow and looking around at the pink room, noting the color choice differences between all four girls in the house, Molly loved everything pink, Josie loved light blue, Ginger was partial to lavender and little Alison loved dark greens.

"more tea Daddy?" came Molly's voice pulling Dally out of his thoughts

"yes please" said Dally holding out his cup. He now knew exactly why Pony and Johnny never wanted to give this up, this was fun. Suddenly the door opened and there stood pony and Johnny with knowing smiles on their faces.

"unkie,Pony, unkie Johnny you want some tea?" asked Molly, her voice squeaky and as adorable as ever

"maybe next time Molly, I think your daddy wants to spend time with you" said Johnny before him and Pony left the room. Molly yawned and Dally looked at the time, it was almost bedtime for little Molly.

"alright baby girl, time to put all this away and take a bath" said Dally picking up the stuff and taking the tea set to the kitchen to be washed later, he grabbed some leftover spaghetti and heated it up for Molly to have a quick supper before her bath.

"I got the dishes Dal, I know how important Daddy Daughter Time is" said Johnny

"ya know I always forget that your only 27 and pony is only 25, both of you act so much older" said Dally. Johnny just shrugged as Dally grabbed the small plate of spaghetti and brought it into Molly's room where the little girl was cleaning up all her stuffed toys.

"Hey Princess, lets eat some real food before you take a bath, we don't want mommy getting upset because you didn't eat dinner" said Dally

"Otay daddy" said Molly, being her usual easy going adorable self, Dally smiled and set the plate down on the little plastic table with a cup of apple took the boa and tutu off and put it back in the dress up closet. After Molly finished her food Dally scooped her into his arm and got her pjs and towel before plopping her into a waiting bubble bath after he got her out of her own glittery getup.

"Daddy Look!" exclaimed Molly as she made herself a bubble beard. Dally laughed as he washed her hair.

"Alright sweetie time to get out so I can braid your hair" said Dally, before realizing that he had no idea how to braid his little girl's long blonde curls, her mother normally did that.

"Hey Pony? Could you show me how to braid?" asked Dally sticking his head into the hallway.

"Sure Dal, give me a minute to get Ali in bed then I'll come help" said Pony. Dally got Molly dried off and brushed her hair out and got her into her white Pjs with pink polka dots and her bunny slippers. Pony came into Molly's room where the little girl was sitting at her vanity and Dally had the hair brush and ribbons all ready.

"Alright Dal, so what you do is you separate the hair into three equal parts and coss each piece over the other alternating each time" said Pony doing one braid as Dally watched. Then Dally did the other.

"That wasn't so hard" said Dally once he was done.

"Well I'll let you finish up, Johnny is preparing meals for the week so the three of you have food" said Pony

"Wait? Where are you five going?" asked Dally

" Oh, I thought Johnny told you? Darry and Soda are taking the girls to Disneyland for the week so Johnny and I are going to vacation in Boston. You three have the house to yourselves this week"said Pony

"But what about Molly, Abby and I work mornings and she's not old enough to be left on her own" said Dally

"Don't worry, I already talked to my parents, they can watch her in the mornings" said Pony. Dally gave a relieved sigh, the Curtis parents were practically Molly's grandparents as well so he had no problem with that. After reading Molly a bedtime story he tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"Night my little Molly Dolly" said Dally turning off the light

"Night Daddy" said Molly curling up with her little pink teddy bear. The night light was on so Dally closed the door. Pony and Johnny were sitting on the couch watching TV when Dally came into the living room

"Well that was easy" said Dally. Pony and Johnny started laughing

"What's so funny?" asked Dally, slightly annoyed

"Sorry Dal, it's just hilarious how much parenting changed you, well death changed you really but parenting even more so, you used to care about no one but yourself and sometimes Johnny, you were always getting arrested and never had a good relationship or a good job, now look at you, married, having tea parties with your daughter and a job you enjoy doing. Death Domesticated The Delinquent" said Pony

" that actually sounds like a poster they'd hang in the office" Laughed Dally

"wait, you have an office?" asked Johnny

"yeah, death headquarters. Some days when there aren't many deaths scheduled we do paperwork" said Dally

"so who was the grim reaper who grabbed you two?" asked Pony

"Bob, he had already taken the night shift so he grabbed both of us, I kinda slugged him" said Dally sheepishly.

"only you Dally" said Pony

"it was funny, Dally got even more annoyed when he found out they'd be co workers" said Johnny

"well sorry but I still can't stand the guy" said Dally

"Fine, just no getting into arguments, please" said Pony

"Fine I won't punch him again" grumbled Dally

"He is a bit of a prick sometimes" said Abilene

"SEE my wife agrees with me!" exclaimed Dally. They all laughed, suddenly Josie walked into the room, she looked like she had been crying. Pony stood up and walked over to his daughter, pulling her into a hug

"What's wrong baby girl?" asked Johnny, gently leading her towards the couch and pulling the 11 year old onto his lap.

"Ginger hates me" cried Josie

"Oh sweetie, she doesn't hate, you tell me what happened to make you think such an outrageous thing" said Pony softly, rubbing his little girl's back

"Grammy bought her this toy at the mall and I was looking at it and accidentally dropped it and it broke, I said I was sorry but she yelled at me and said she didn't want me as a sister" cried Josie. Pony and Johnny exchanged looks and nodded. Pony pulled Josie onto his lap to comfort her while Johnny went to go talk to Ginger….


	8. Dealing With Pre Teens and News

**Adorable Dally at the end.**

Johnny knocked on Ginger's door

"Ginger, honey, its daddy, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Johnny, careful not to sound angry. Ginger opened the door

"Yeah daddy?" she asked.

"Can I come in please?" asked Johnny, Ginger shrugged and let him in, he sat on her bed and motioned for her to sit next next to him.

"What's up?" asked Ginger

"Sweetie, why did you get so mad at your sister?" Johnny asked

"Oh, that" said Ginger suddenly looking upset

"Yes sweetheart, I know she broke your toy but it was an accident and she apologized" said Johnny

"But it was my toy and it was brand new, she always wants to play with what I have" said Ginger bitterly. Johnny sighed

"Ginger, she's your sister, I know you two are different in your own ways but have you ever thought that maybe she wants to be a little more like you?" asked Johnny

"But we're already identical, in what ways could she possibly want to be more like me?" asked Ginger

"Well, you're a lot more self confident and outgoing than she is, I think she wants to be able to be like that, and maybe she thinks that playing with the stuff you like might make her feel more like you." said Johnny, brushing Ginger's hair behind her ear with his hand

"I guess, but she still broke my toy and grammy just got it for me" said Ginger bitterly

"Can I see it?" asked Johnny gently. Pony was normally in charge of comforting the upset child while Johnny dealt with discipline and talking to the girls when they needed to understand something because he had the most patience. Ginger pulled out her new Etch-a Sketch, one of the knobs had come off and the corner had chipped,

"I'm sure I can fix this sweet heart, but you need to apologize to your sister because she thinks you hate her, I'm sure you don't hate your sister right?" asked Johnny

"No" said Ginger sadly

"Why don't you go out there and apologize to Josie, but you do know that there need to be consequences for yelling at her and making her cry, she's going to also get a punishment for breaking your toy. I'm going to talk with Dad about a suitable consequence for both of you" said Johnny

"Ok daddy" said Ginger, hugging him and going outside to apologize to her sister. Pony and Johnny went into the kitchen to talk while the girls apologized to each other

" It was just a small spat, do they really need a consequence" asked Pony

"They both need to learn it's not ok to break each other's things and make each other cry, all I'm thinking is having Josie help with the dishes for the day tomorrow and Ginger can write 20 lines saying 'I shouldn't make my sister cry'" said Johnny

"That sounds reasonable" agreed Pony. Later that night they tucked the girls into bed, letting them know what was expected of them tomorrow. This time they switched who dealt with each kid, Johnny did Josie's goodnight and Pony did Ginger's. Dally and Abilene had gone to bed.

"Babe you still have some eye shadow left" giggled Abilene, Dally wiped his eyes

"Did I get it?" he asked

"No" giggled Abilene

"Eh, I'll wash it off in the morning" said Dally

"So what should we do for the week, it just being the three of us and all" asked Abby

"Well Molly is finally old enough to ride the roller coasters in Toddler World, you know,the kiddie amusement park on the west coast up here? Pony and Johnny were taking Josie and Ginger there all the time from the girls third to sixths birthdays. I figure now that Molly is the right age for it we can spend an afternoon there once we get off work" said Dally

"Sounds like a plan, but one condition" said Abby

"What?" asked Dally

"You take her on the rides, its adorable to watch her laughing while sitting in your lap" said Abby, Dally smiled and kissed her.

"I wonder if Molly will ever fight with her sister?" wondered Abby

"But we don't have another… ARE YOU SERIOUS!" exclaimed Dally

"I found out earlier today, twins, one little boy and one little girl" giggled Abilene. Dally kissed her long and hard.

"We need to think of names" said Dally

"I want our son named Austin, ya know to keep with the Texas city naming trend" said Abilene with a giggle

"Austin Cameron Winston, I like it" said Dally

"You pick our Girl's name" said Abby

"How about Victoria Madison Winston" said Dally

"Let me guess, because you want to nickname her Vicky" said Abby

"You understand me so well" said Dally, he honestly couldn't stop smiling.

"And this means I get to be a stay home mom, so i can take care of the three kids all day" said Abby

"So that means I can come home after a long day at work to you instead of with you" said Dally

"Six kids under one roof, with Pony and Johnny talking about adopting another one, is going to be quite the challenge" said Abby

"Well since you'll be home all day now why don't we get our own place" suggested Dally

"Maybe but I know Molly really enjoys playing with her cousins all day" said Abby

"Then we buy the house next door" said Dally.

"That would make moving easier and the kids would be able to play with their cousins all day, we can combine the back yards" said Abby happily

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we buy the house next door and move in" said Dally, drawing his wife into a warm embrace.  
"I love you so much" said Dally burying his face into his wife's shoulder.


End file.
